While Angels Keep Watch
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: Sometimes it takes an angel to help you see the light!


The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story, they belong   
to TNT and NBC. I am simply trying to keep them alive until you   
decided to do it yourself no infringement was intended. I promise to   
give them back when I am done.   
  
Authors note: This was written for Mickey's Baby Challenge and I say   
hats of Micker's for the inspiration!!! Also this has yet to be read by   
my beta but she is up to her ears with Neverland and I wanted to give   
her a break so bare with the mistakes please. I sat down and wrote   
this in an hour as my muse lead me. Hope it makes sense LOL.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: While Angels Keep Watch   
Author: Aldysgal aka Tiffany [aldysgal@yahoo.com]  
  
Rating PG13   
  
Summary: Sometimes it takes an angel to help you see the light!   
  
Permission to archive: Just tell me and you can post it   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parker sat at her desk, her eyes focused hard on the file in front of   
her. If it had been anyone other than Broots who had brought it to her   
attention she might not have believed what it said. But Broots would   
hardly give it to her without being positive that it was authentic. Tears   
welled in her eyes as she read the contents for the third time. How   
could they have done this with out her knowledge? It was a question   
that never left her mind, even as she packed up and headed home.   
  
The drive home was horrid all she could think about was the contents   
of the file and what she would have to do now. The man she knew as   
her father all these years had betrayed her again. Not exactly a new   
concept for her, but earth shattering just the same. She had no idea   
why she still believed in him after all these years, and scolded herself   
for it. He had never told her the truth that much was a given but to   
keep this secret was unforgivable. To steal something as precious as   
a life was far beyond what she had believed him capable of. It was   
obvious that she didn't know him at all and at that point she wasn't   
sure she wanted to.   
  
Opening the door, she threw her keys and her gun on the table near   
the door. She headed toward the liquor cabinet if there was ever a   
time to drink it was now. Grabbing a bottle of Paradise Rum and a   
glass of ice, she headed to the couch. She poured herself a glass of   
the clear liquid and sank down into the soft cushions under her.   
Gulping down her first sip she closed her eyes and laid her head   
back. The liquid burned it's way down her throat and she reveled in   
the numbing affect it brought through her.   
  
"That is not good for your ulcer." Jarod's voice echoed through the   
room.   
  
She was hardly surprised to see him; in fact she would have been   
more surprised if he hadn't come. Jarod was always aware of what   
was going on in the Center. She had no idea how it was that he knew   
things and at that point she could give a damn. She was simply   
grateful it had not been her who had to tell him.   
  
"Jarod, save the lectures for another time." she sneered still keeping   
her eyes closed, afraid of the pain she would find in his eyes when   
she opened them.   
  
"If we are going to save or son then you will need to be sober." Jarod   
said making his way into the room and picking up the bottle of Rum.   
  
"So it was you that sent the file to Broots." Parker bit out.   
  
"No Parker someone sent me the file a few days ago. After reading   
the contents I merely assumed that you had received it as well, and if   
not well then I was going to have to tell you."   
  
"Well you know what they say about assumptions." She growled   
gulping down the rest of her drink.   
  
"What do they say?" Jarod asked confused.   
  
"Look it up, your good at that aren't you? I mean your always looking   
up my past and throwing it in my face. Why should today be any   
different than the rest." The pain in her voice was unmistakable and   
he wanted to reach out and take her in his arms.   
  
"Parker, you know that I never set out to hurt you. I simply thought   
you deserved to know the truth. I am sorry for all the pain that you had   
to endure. But I am not sorry for the truth, for the pain yes, but for the   
truth never. We have a son Parker...no matter how he came to be he   
is still ours." He made his way over to her and sat down.   
  
"He was never ours Jarod. He is theirs just like we are... just like we   
have always been." the tears she had been holding back finally   
breaking free and cascading down her cheeks.   
  
Jarod scooted closer his heart pounding as he slipped his hands over   
her cheeks pulling her face level with his own. The warmth of his   
hands beckoning her eyes to open. Wiping the tears away with his   
thumbs, he looked into her crystal blue eyes. For just a moment he   
saw her, his childhood love. A lone tear escaped his eyes and rolled   
freely down his cheek.   
  
"He is a part of us and they can not change that. He is our son,   
Parker, yours and mine. No one can change that and they can only   
have him if we let them."   
  
"What the hell are you saying Jarod? That we should fight the Center?   
That we get him back? Please save me your delusions. You know as   
well as I do that it would be impossible, that they would never let that   
happen. I have been around this hell long enough to know that. We   
don't even know where he is and I wouldn't even know where to start   
looking." She pulled away from him and walked over to the window.   
  
"So what we let them keep him? We let those sick people raise our   
son? I will never let that happen. I won't let them do to him what they   
did to us. Parker he is our son. I know that you think it is impossible,   
but if we work together nothing is impossible. Because it is not me or   
you alone that scars them, it is US together that leaves them terrified."   
  
She knew he was right. She had felt it on the Island when she and   
Jarod were together in the tomb and again on the plan. The idea of   
them as a team scared them and it would be that fear they would   
have to use to save their son. She looked out the window at the night   
sky. How could she even be thinking of this of working with the very   
man she was assigned to bring back? She asked herself over and   
over. She could hear his footsteps echoing as he walked to stand   
behind her. Turning around her eyes locked on his. Those eyes so   
deep and soulful, she could see everything in them her past, her   
present and perhaps even a glimmer of her future. It was in those   
eyes she found the answer she had been looking for, and the courage   
to face and accept it.   
  
"I want my... our son. I want him away from them and in my arms."   
she said quietly still lost in his eyes.   
  
"So do I." Jarod smiled and pulled her reluctantly into his embrace.   
  
Standing there holding her to him, he could feel her relax against him   
and held her tighter. Pulling back he cupped her face in his hands, his   
lips drifted slowly toward hers. The kiss was soft and warm and   
Parker lost herself in that warmth. Jarod pulled back smiling and   
rested his forehead against hers.   
  
"Let's go get our son." He whispered with a gentle brush of his hand   
across her cheek.   
  
"Where do we start? How do we begin?" Parker said keeping him   
close to her.   
  
"You go back to the Center and act as if everything is business as   
usual. I have a few contacts in the inside I will see what they know   
and then I will search through the Center archives and try and find   
him. Parker when I do we will have to disappear. You will have to   
leave the Center it is the only way I will agree to do this. If you choose   
to stay you will never see me or our son again."   
  
"Jarod do you know what you are asking?'   
  
"I am asking you to care about OUR family more than your own. They   
left me in choice in that. The day they decided to create our child they   
made that decision for me. Now it is you that has a choice to make."   
with that he left her standing in the cold emptiness of her house,   
alone.   
  
A month later....  
  
Miss Parker watched Angelo sitting on the floor of her office. It had   
been Angelo who had given her the final push to agree to Jarod's   
terms. She remembered back to his sacrifice for Davey. If he had had   
the courage to live as a mush head for the rest of his life to save a   
child… She could walk away from her life for her son. The memory of   
that night at the cabin with Angelo, Jarod, and Davey brought a tear to   
her eyes.   
  
"I miss you Timmy." She said softly still watching Angelo fumble on   
the keyboard in front of him.   
  
She stood and made her way over to him. Kneeling down beside him,   
she reached over and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. He   
reached up and grabbed her hand. Holding it to his chest he met her   
eyes with his.   
  
"Miss Parker afraid...afraid for Jarod and son." Angelo said softly.   
  
"Yes Angelo," Miss Parker said pulling her hand away and standing   
up.   
  
"You and Jarod be a family soon. Don't be afraid."   
  
"What do you mean Angelo?" she said kneeling back down and   
putting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Soon Miss Parker be happy, soon Miss Parker be free to love." with   
that he scurried off out the door and was gone.   
  
"I hope you're right my friend I hope you are right." she said to the   
empty room now before her.   
  
The phone ringing pulled her back to the matters at hand and she   
walked over to answer it.   
  
"What" she sneered picking up the receiver.   
  
"Have you gotten the mail today?" Jarod said quickly and hung up.   
  
"Jarod...." she began but was cut off by the click of the phone. " Damn   
him!" she bit out slamming the phone back down.   
  
"That must have been Jarod. " Sydney called from the doorway.   
  
"Yes it would seem your monkey is bored with his life and so he has   
decided to torment mine again." She sneered remembering what   
Jarod and told her about business as usual.   
  
"I am afraid you are correct in that theory. This just arrived for you. I   
believe it is from Jarod. " Sydney said handing her a large envelope.   
  
She could feel her hands shake as she reached for the package and   
tried to steady them. Taking it from him she turned away from him   
and proceed to walk over to the window. Her heart was pounding and   
she found breathing almost impossible. Sliding her finger across the   
flap, she carefully opened it. She reached inside and pulled out the   
contents. Looking down the tears began to well in her eyes, as she   
stared at the photograph of Jarod holding their son. They were both   
safe and appeared to be happy. She took a deep breath and read the   
note that was attached to it.   
  
My dearest Maddie,   
  
All my life I have been searching for my family. As I stand here with   
our son in my arms I realized that this is it, this is what I have been   
waiting for. But without you we are simply a father and son. Please   
come home to us, come and make us a family. All we have to offer   
are our hearts but we promise you will have them forever.   
  
All my love forever,   
  
Jarod and Sydney Klye (I hope that name is okay I felt is suits him)   
  
Miss Parker folded the note back up and slipped both it and the   
photograph in her pocket. Still grasped in her hand were directions   
for her to follow to find them. She wiped the tear from her eyes and   
looked around the room. Then she walked over to Sydney and put   
her arms around him.   
  
"Miss Parker are you alright?" Sydney asked concerned, it was not   
like Parker to be so emotional.   
  
"No Syd I am not alright." she said releasing him and grabbing her   
coat off the chair. Putting it on she looked at him the tears she had   
wiped away slipping down her cheeks again. She kissed his cheek   
and headed for the door. Looking back on last time she smiled. " But   
I will be." With that she was gone.   
  
Angelo lurked in the air duct watching with a smile. "Miss Parker going   
home...Be a family soon. Miss Parker and Jarod safe with baby   
Sydney for now." with that he popped his last handful of Cracker   
Jacks in his mouth and was gone.   
  
The end.   
  
Feedback is like air to a writer, without if we merely fade away, but   
with it we flourish and go on. I would love to know what you think   
please post here or send to Aldysgal@yahoo.com  
  
HUGS,  
Tiffany aka Aldysgal  
  
=====================================================  
  
The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
I have a new challenge for all you Pretender fans. This one is   
REALLY simple. Write a story surrounding this picture. The events   
don't have to lead up to when this picture, but either this picture has to   
be somehow mentioned or there has to be an event where this picture   
gets taken.   
  
* Whose baby is this?   
* Is it Jarod's baby?   
* If yes whose the mother?   
* Is it Parker?   
* If it's his & Parker's how did this come about?   
* What's the baby's name?   
* How old is the baby?   
* Does the Centre know Jarod has a baby?   
* Is the Cenre still up & running? 


End file.
